To meet the huge demand for data centric applications, Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) systems and systems that employ one or more aspects of the specifications of the Fourth Generation (4G) standard for wireless communications will be extended to a Fifth Generation (5G) standard for wireless communications. Various challenges exist to provide levels of service associated with forthcoming 5G and other next generation network standards. For example, wireless network resources can be wasted by having a user equipment repeatedly perform receive beam sweeping that can sometimes provide little or no benefit.